Amatsuki (male)
|official_illustrator = Gura@goma (ぐら＠goma) |coveredsong = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 天月-あまつき- |officialromajiname = Amatsuki |aka = 天ノ川翔 (Amanogawa Kakeru, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 30|month = 06|&year = 1991|ref = His old blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 28385 |mylistID1 = 16016171 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 20876482 |mylist2info = commu |mylistID3 = 32056092 |mylist3info = melost |nicommuID1 = co28059 |YTusername = amatsuki2525official |partner = Hashiyan, Shamuon, MidoriInu., Rumdarjun, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, un:c, Soraru }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |vlhbejnzdOU}} Amatsuki (天月) is an with a cheery voice. He loves to cover songs freely, not caring if he hits wrong notes. However, as shown in his "Nijigen Dream Fever" , he can sing with much strength and seriousness. He is also noted for his "elmo" voice. He is 24 years old, but his appearance is still like a teenager's and his behaviour is somewhat childish as well, as seen from his tweets and his blog profile. Amatsuki is known to be close friends with Hashiyan, Shamuon, Kony and Yuuto. He often holds lives with Kony, such as he when he held a live to announce a collaboration album, Colorful Mic. He is very good friends with Hashiyan, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. When he hangs out with Kony and Shamuon, they are known as "Shamukonytsuki". Amatsuki is also close friends with Mafumafu and Soraru. Some days Mafumafu would go to the gym with Amatsuki to hang out with hum but usually Amatsuk would do the actual exercising while Mafumafu would be playing around in the gym. Recently, Amatsuki have collabed with Soraru even though they known each other for five years. He also encodes videos for other utaite. Amatsuki has stated that he does not wish for his videos to be reprinted to other video sharing sites such as YouTube;Amatsuki's reply on a tweet he has also stated that he does not wish for photos, whether from Twitter or a magazine, and/or fanart of himself to be reprint. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on May 18, 2011) # Two-You (Released on November 10, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Circle of friends vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # Handmade Mirai ( album) (Released on April 10, 2013) # (Released on April 17, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Circle of friends vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # Honey Rabbit image songs with Itou Kashitarou (Released on December 06, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # Gokusai Monochrome (Released on December 31, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.3 (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # Melody Stock (Released on Febuary 18, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # Mafutsuki (まふ月) with Mafumafu # melost with Hashiyan # Shamukonytsuki (しゃむこにつき) with Shamuon and Kony # Amatou Kashitsuki (甘党加湿器) with Itou Kashitarou List of Covered Songs feat Amatsuki and Ameiro (Private) # "Limit Friends" (2010.02.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Amatsuki, Rimokon and Ameiro (2010.04.25) # "1/6" (2010.04.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Male ver.- (2010.06.07) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (2010.07.01) (Private) # "Adolescence" (Parody of "Cendrillon") feat. Amatsuki and Komatsuna (2010.08.06) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.28) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.02.02) # "Todoke" (2011.02.25) # "orange" (2011.03.28) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Child Life) (2011.04.07) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Amatsuki and show you (2011.04.28) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Festival of the God of Grains) feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2011.04.29) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" feat. Amatsuki and Kony (2011.06.15) # "Melancholic" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2011.06.24) # "Rainbow" (Ninomiya Kazunari song) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.30) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.27) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.03) # "1925" -Hami's arrange- (2011.08.15) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.02) # "Grid's Heart" (2011.09.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Kony, Shamuon, Rib and maro. (2011.09.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.19) # "Panda Hero" feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2011.10.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) -Piano ver.- (2011.10.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.10) # "BadBye" (2011.12.14) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -Arrange ver.- (2011.12.20) # "Mr. Music" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Chomaiyo and Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.22) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" ((Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl)) (2012.01.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2012.02.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Amatsuki and ShounenT (2012.02.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.04.04) # "Cherry Hunt" (2012.04.06) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.17) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.25) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" feat. Amatsuki and Rumdarjun (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.05.21) # "Monocross Road" feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.05.31) # "334-Nin no teki" (2012.06.01) # "Hoshiai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) (Private) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Arrange ver.- (2012.06.30) # "Joudou Classic" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2012.07.16) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.04) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Children Record" feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Mafumafu and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Uzuki no Uso" (Lies of April) (2012.09.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -Another Story-) -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.14) # "MUGIC" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.09.28) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.10.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.12) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (To You, Who Tries the Hardest in the World) (HARCO song) (2012.10.21) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.10.24) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.19)} # "Abstract Nonsense" -Arrange ver.- (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemongatari ED) (2012.11.28) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2012.12.18) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (Healthy Life) (2012.12.24) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends and Yuuto (2012.12.27) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.12.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2013.01.26) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2013.01.29) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.02.13) # "Heartful Edge" (Original with ) (2013.02.15) (YT only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Records) -Arrange ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.20) # "Neko ni Orange" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.03.28) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Amatsuki, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and clear (2013.04.13) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2013.04.23) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Kujira no Machi" (Whale City) (2013.05.07) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2013.05.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Amatsuki, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Kony and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Yume Chizu" -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.30) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2013.07.13) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) -Arrange ver.- (2013.07.23) # "Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) # "Sanso no Umi" (2013.08.14) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Heart Beats" (2013.09.17) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2013.10.02) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.28) # "Tegami" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.12.20) # "Keppekishou" (2013.12.24) # "Juvenile Hero" (Original with ) (2013.12.31) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.01.12) # "Summertime Record" (2014.01.29) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2014.02.18) # "Death Disco" (2014.02.28) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Band arrange ver.- feat. un:c and Amatsuki (2014.03.19) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.04) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2014.05.24) # "Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) (2014.06.12) # "Kimi ni Okuru Uta" (A song sent to you) (2014.06.30) # "Hello, My story" (2014.07.03) (YT only) # "Sekai no Mannaka" (Original with (2014.07.05) # "Hoshiai" (2014.07.07) # "No Logic" feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2014.07.12) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.18) # "Yumemiru Buriki" (2014.08.04) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (A Patrol Squad For Tomorrow Night's Sky) (2014.09.02) # "Pigments" (2014.09.05) # "Coca-Cola Time" (2014.09.25) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.20) # "Time Machine" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2014.10.25) # "Hide and Seek" (2014.11.17) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2014.11.22) # "Ima, Suki ni Naru." (2014.11.29) # "Merry Christmas" (2014.12.25) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Immature Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.05) # "Chain Karte" (Chain Record) feat Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2015.01.13) # "World on Color" (2015.01.24) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.02.07) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2015.02.27) # "Dragon Night" (2015.03.01) # "Kaze ni Naru" (The Cat Returns song) (2015.03.22) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and Ice White Keys) (2015.04.19) # "Sakura no Jumon" (Original with Iwotokashi) (2015.04.30) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. Amatsuki and Rumdarjun (2015.05.03) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (2015.05.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2015.06.19) # "Shooting Star" (2015.06.30) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.05) # "Wasurerare Night" (Unforgettable Night) feat. Circle of Friends (2015.07.26) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. Amatsuki and ShounenT (2015.07.30) # "Hoshi Tsukuyo" (Starry Night; Original theme song of "Maboroshi no Jou ~Sengoku no Utsukushiki Kyouki~") -Short ver.- (2015.09.02) (YT only) # "Niji no Mukou e" (To the Other Side of the Rainbow; Original opening song of "Minami-kun no Koibito") -Short ver.- (2015.09.09) (YT only) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP 16) (2015.09.27) # "Dear Moon" (Original with ) (2015.10.09) # "trick and treat" -Arrange Ver.- feat. Amatsuki and Aho no Sakata (2015.10.30) # "World Lampshade" (2015.11.22) # "Curtain Call wa Nari Yamanai~!" (The Curtain Call Won't Stop Ringing!) feat. COF (2015.12.12) #"Very Merry Christmas" (Original song with ShounenT and Yurin) (2015.12.17) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (The Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.11) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.20) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (Windtown Hello World) (2016.02.05) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) -Triangle Story- (2016.02.13) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy Ending That No-one Knows About) (2016.02.28) # "LIFE!!" (Original song with Tomita Kyoko and Yurin; docomo's Rainbow Project theme song) (2016.04.19) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Trespassing) (2016.04.22) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (Sunflower's Promise; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "Suki na Koto Dake de ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) (2016.05.15) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (Song of a Small Love) (2016.05.21) # "Naimononedari" (Asking For Too Much) (KANA-BOON song) feat. Amatsuki and Aho no Sakata (2016.06.04) # "Pocket-size Dramatically" (2016.06.09) # "Alien Alien" feat. Soraru and Amatsuki (2016.06.18) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2016.06.23) # "Mikazuki Resize" (Crescent Moon Resize) (2016.06.30) }} Commercially Featured Works -Arrange ver.-|March 07, 2013 |Theme song of the TV anime Anime DON! |"Hoshizukuyo (Starry Sky)" |September 02, 2015 |Theme song of the Movie Phantom Caste~ The Beautiful Madness of Warring States~ |"Niji no Mukou e (Other Side of the Rainbow)" |September 09, 2015 |Theme song of the TV drama My Little Lover |"LIFE!!~ Egao no Kakehashi" |March 09, 2015 |Theme song of the docomo's Rainbow Project }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here For melost albums see here |track1title = Ama no Jaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = 164 |track1composer = 164 |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Japanese Ninja No.1 |track2info = (Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony) |track2lyricist = DeadballP |track2composer = DeadballP |track2arranger = |track3title = Noisy Lover Soul |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Last Note. |track5title = Anti-Kankodori Keikaku |track5lyricist = NishizawasanP |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = Sweet Sugar Stick |track6lyricist = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6composer = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6arranger = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track7title = Checkmate |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = YuchaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Setsuna Trip |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Last Note. |track8arranger = |track9title = Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama |track9lyricist = Tinkle-POP |track9composer = Tinkle-POP |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10info = (Amatsuki, Hashiyan) |track10lyricist = YuchaP |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Happy Synthesizer |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Easy Pop |track11arranger = |track12title = Nakimushi Ensemble |track12lyricist = NishizawasanP |track12composer = NishizawasanP |track12arranger = }} |track1title = START |track1info = -Rearrange ver.- |track1lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kagefumi Etranger |track2info = -Band ver.- |track2lyricist = Substreet |track2composer = Substreet |track2arranger = |track3title = EARTH DAY |track3info = -Band ver.- |track3lyricist = Harry |track3composer = Harry |track3arranger = |track4title = Heartful Edge |track4lyricist = NishizawasanP |track4composer = NishizawasanP |track4arranger = |track5title = Abra Kadabra! |track5info = (Amatsuki, Rumdarjun) |track5lyricist = Shusui |track5composer = Shusui |track5arranger = |track6title = 1/6 - out of the gravity - |track6info = -Band ver- |track6lyricist = VocaliodP |track6composer = VocaliodP |track6arranger = |track7title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track7info = (Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony) |track7lyricist = UtataP |track7composer = UtataP |track7arranger = |track8title = Gekkou Sensou |track8info = (Moonlight War) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = HELLO |track9lyricist = Gom |track9composer = Gom |track9arranger = |track10title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track10info = (Amatsuki, Hashiyan) |track10lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10arranger = |track11title = E? Aa, Sou. |track11info = -Band ver.- (Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou) |track11lyricist = papiyon |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Band ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track12composer = JimmyThumbP |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track13info = -Band ver.- |track13lyricist = Last Note. |track13composer = Last Note. |track13arranger = |track14title = Voice Letter Vol. 2 |track14info = (Bonus Track) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track1title = Hajimari no Uta |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sanso no Umi |track2info = |track2lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Oto |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HeavenzP |track3arranger = |track4title = Gakkyuu Resistance |track4info = |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Maigo no Boku ni |track5info = (I've been lost) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = |track6title = Irony |track6info = -Acoustic arrange- |track6lyricist = scop |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shooting Star |track7info = |track7lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track7composer = LeftyMonsterP |track7arranger = |track8title = You |track8info = |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Soushoku LOVER |track1info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Amatsuki) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = |track2title = HOME |track2info = (Itou Kashitarou) |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = |track3title = Star Rabbit |track3info = (Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou) |track3lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = |track4title = Soushoku LOVER |track4info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = |track5title = HOME |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = |track6title = Star Rabbit |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = }} }} }} |track1title = Tenzai Prologue |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = Watanabe Shou |track1composer = Watanabe Shou |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato |track2title = Sekai no Mannaka |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = TOKOTOKO |track2arranger =TOKOTOKO |track3title = Hello, My story |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Itowokashi |track3composer = Itowokashi |track3arranger = Itowokashi |track4title = Hoshiai |track4info = |track4lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Never End Land |track5info = (Original) |track5lyricist = Yurin |track5composer = Yurin |track5arranger = Yurin |track6title = Music!! |track6info = (Original) |track6lyricist = Itou Kashitarou, Amatsuki |track6composer = Itou Kashitarou |track6arranger = Sasaki Yutaka |track7title = Shounen to Mahou no Robot |track7info = -Band Arrange- |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = 40mP |track8title = Bokura no Sekai-kei Sensou |track8info = (Original) |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = Mafumafu |track9title = Dear |track9info = -Band Arrange- |track9lyricist = 19’s Sound Factory |track9composer = 19’s Sound Factory |track9arranger = |track10title = Fairytale, |track10info = -Band Arrange- |track10lyricist = Watanabe Shou |track10composer = buzzG |track10arranger = buzzG |track11title = Yume Miru Buriki |track11info = (Original) |track11lyricist = Amatsuki |track11composer = Mafumafu, Amatsuki |track11arranger = Sasaki Yutaka |track12title = Cosmo Note |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = LeftymonsterP |track12composer = LeftymonsterP |track12arranger = LeftymonsterP |track13title = Ashita no Tsuki |track13info = (Original) |track13lyricist = Tada Shinya |track13composer = Tada Shinya |track13arranger = Nakamura Yuu |track14title = Yume Yume |track14info = -Band Arrange- |track14lyricist = DECO*27 |track14composer = DECO*27 |track14arranger = DECO*27 |track15title = Hello, World |track15info = |track15lyricist = Amatsuki, Yurin |track15composer = Yurin |track15arranger = }} |track1arranger = Itowokashi |track2title = Sora no Tobikata |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track2composer = |track2arranger = TOKOTOKO |track3title = With all one's might |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Yurin |track3composer = Yurin |track3arranger = Yurin |track4title = Kashinfuu |track4info = (Original) |track4lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = Itou Kashitarou |track4arranger = TaltorP }} |track1title = Over the rainbow |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = Amatsuki & Tarutanroiki |track1composer = Tarutanoriki |track1arranger = Sasaki Yuu |track2title = Starry Night |track2info = (Original) |track2lyricist = Hasegawa Miona & Amatsuki |track2composer = KoTa & Harada Yuuichi |track2arranger = Sasaki Yuu |track3title = Dear Moon |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Amatsuki |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} Gallery |tsumitobatsu_amatsuki.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "Tsumi to Batsu" |Amatsuki_1925.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "1925" |Amatsukiponponpon.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "PONPONPON" |Tsukema tsukeru amatsuki.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "Tsukema Tsukeru" |midoriinuamatsukihakobako.PNG|Amatsuki (right) and MidoriInu. (left) as seen in their cover of "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" |amatsuki shamuon miketsu no matsuri.png|Amatsuki (top) and Shamuon (bottom) as seen in their cover of "Miketsu no Matsuri" |Amatsuki_YT.png|Amatsuki as seen in his YouTube background |amatsuki twitterbg.png|Amatsuki as seen in his Twitter background |T amat.png|Amatsuki as seen in the the |Amatsuki website bg.png|Amatsuki as seen in his website background |Amatsuki real official.jpg|Amatsuki's profile photo on his official website |Ito ama songmate 6.png|Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou as seen on the cover of 2.5Song MATE vol.15 |Amatsuki 25songmate twitter.png|Amatsuki as seen on 2.5Song MATE's Twitter |Blessing.verA.1702400.png| Amatsuki as seen in the collab "Blessing" |Mafutsuki nologic.png|Mafutsuki as seen in their orginal song ""No Logic" |Time.Machine.(Song).full.1794755.jpg|Amatsuki (left) and Itou Kashitarou (right) as seen on their cover of "Time Machine" |Amatsuki Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari.png|Amatsuki as seen in his YT banner Illust. by Ram |Amatsuki TmBox.jpg|Amatsuki as seen in his TmBox |Amatsuki YTphoto.jpg|Amatsuki as seen in his YT avatar |Melost img.png|Amatsuki and Hashiyan as seen in Melost official website Illust. by Akiakane |Amatsuki 20150322-21h31 lv21491800.png|Amatsuki as seen in his on March 22, 2015 }} Trivia * He has said that he would take Shamuon as his little brother, and that Shamuon needs to be a little more confident in himself. * His favourite foods are pudding, melon, and Yakiniku. * He likes Hirasawa Yui from K-ON!. * As many fans have noted, his voice also resembles voice actor/seiyuu Shimono Hiro. * He is currently a university student. * He likes the video games Kingdom Hearts, PoPoLoCrois Monogatari, and Dangan Ronpa. * He owns a softbank iPhone. * He compares himself to a dog or a cat. * He enjoys snowboarding, watching films, and reading manga. He is happiest when he is singing or eating good food. * As a child, he wanted to become a "Kamen Rider." * His favorite colors are pastel shades. * Among the things he wants most, it would be a soundproof room. * He would like to travel to the city of Hokkaido, and countries Taiwan and Turkey. * On holidays, he passes time by sleeping, gaming, and singing. * The one thing he considers necessary to have with him is his iPod. * His favorite VOCALOID is GUMI. * He is left-handed. * He has hay fever. * He has a tabby calico cat named Rin-chan and a chihuahua named Rua.A Twitter picture of Rua * His favourite clothing brands are FRAPBOIS, KINGLY MASK, and SPINNS. * His official mascot is a cat in a sheep costume, called Masamune. It can be seen in the crossfade of Kimi wo Omou Tsuki. He also has his "own" Twitter. * He is allergic to buckwheat.September 20, 2013 Twitter status * In Febuary 09, 2015, Amatsuki takes a 3 days and 2 nights trip to Nagano for snowboarding, with Kony, nero, Yurin, Rumdarjun and the producer Taruto. Amatsuki's tweet on Febuary 09, 2015 * He has an older brother, an older sister, And many cousins. Amatsuki's tweet about his siblings * He was born in Japan but has lived in San Fransisco for awhile when he was a child.Amatsuki's tweet about living in San Fransisco *He used to play baseball }} External Links * mixi * mixi community * Blog * Twitter * Twitter 2 * TmBox * Homepage * Plurk * Instagram